killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Firebug (Killing Floor 2)
For the Firebug from the first Killing Floor, click here. The Firebug is a returning perk available in Killing Floor 2. It utilizes incendiary weaponry of various types. They were added to the game as part of the Incinerate N' Detonate update, during Early Access. Starting Loadout * Caulk n' Burn * Molotov Cocktail x2 * Fireman's Knife * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with Firebug Weapons * Killing Crawlers with Firebug Weapons You do not have to be currently playing as a Firebug to level it up. As long as you use Firebug weapons it will count. XP is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from multiple different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Per Level * Perk Weapon Damage: +0.8% per Level * Perk Weapon Reload Speed: +0.8% per Level * Resist Zed Fire Damage: 30% + 2% per Level * Immunity to your own Fire: 25% + 3% per Level * Starting Ammo: +10% per 5 Levels At Level 25 * Perk Weapon Damage: +20% * Perk Weapon Reload Speed: +20% * Resist Zed Fire Damage: 80% * Immunity to your own Fire: 100% * Starting Ammo: +50% Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Supplies * Bring the Heat: Increase damage with fire weapons by 35%. * High Capacity Fuel Tank: Increase fuel tank capacity and magazines for all perk weapons by 100%. Level 10: Spicy * Barbecue: Perk weapons' burn effect lasts 150% longer, increasing damage over time. * Ground Fire: Ground fires do massively increased damage and reduce Zed movement speed by 20%. Level 15: Burn * Napalm: Burning Zeds that make contact with other Zeds will light them on fire and the burn effect lasts 150% longer. * Zed Shrapnel: Zeds you kill with fire have a 20% chance to explode, damaging and knocking down nearby Zeds. Level 20: Flame * Heat Wave: Zeds struck at point blank range with fire will stumble back. * Firestorm: Increase range of perk weapons. Level 25: Advanced Training * ZED TIME - Pyromaniac: During Zed Time, you attack with perk weapons in close to real-time and never run out of ammo. * ZED TIME - Inferno: During Zed Time, any Zeds hit with fire are slowed 30% and take 50% more burning damage. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Fireman's Knife * Grenade: Molotov Cocktail Tier 1 * Caulk n' Burn Tier 2 * Spitfire (and Dual Spitfires) * Dragonsbreath Tier 3 * Mac 10 * Flamethrower Tier 4 * Microwave Gun * Husk Cannon * Helios Rifle Cross-Perk Weapons * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) Trivia * According to the character's favourite weapon lines, Ana Larive is the Firebug of the team. Although many other characters are enjoying the flame weapons as well. Videos Killing Floor 2 Perk Guide - -Killing Floor 2- Firebug - Perk Guide -5 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks